dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Here We Go
Here We Go is the third single off Kuboian television presenter Ericka Streets' debut album Make Way For Ericka. The original version was release in Kuboia on 30th November, 2001, featuring guest vocals from Kuboian rapper Kool Teazer. The song was later release in international markets on 1st February, 2002, with Kool Teazer's vocals removed in favour of new vocals by Jetanie rapper MC Granny. Here We Go was produced by DJ Kubin and co-written by Ericka's boss, Rodrick Miles, and comedians Tone Riddles and Henry Buckings. The song interpolates and reuses lines from the popular cumulative folksong , and heavily samples 's version of the song. Much like the album's previous single, "Singing", Here We Go was a number-one hit in both Kuboia and Jetania. The song initially reached #3 on the Karuboia charts in December 2001 before topping the charts in April 2002. Background Ericka recorded her own cover of "The Music Man" in January 2000, retitled The Music Gal in September 2000, but realised that she had more fun altering the song's lyrics, so she seeked help in Henry Buckings and Tone Riddles to write a new song, instead using "The Music Man" as a sample. The "Music Gal" recording was released on the Songs from the Mental Hospital posthumous album in 2018. Ericka, Tone and Henry sat down together to write the song's chorus, pre-chorus and bridges. When writing the new lyrics, Ericka stated that she wanted the verses to contain fast-paced rapped lyrics, but didn't know where to begin. A few days later, Ericka met up with MC Granny, who had just been interviewed on Nick Go! by Blade Holter regarding the release of MC Granny: The Album. MC Granny agreed to write the song's rap verses, but after she did so, there was conflict over who would provide vocals for the verses. Ericka eventually met Kool Teazer for the first time in April 2001, and offered him the chance to provide vocals for the song. Kool Teazer recorded his vocals during the summer of 2001, and the team agreed that it was a success. According to Ericka, many different versions of the song were recorded, which featured a variety of different celebrities, including Henry Buckings, Sharlie Deem, Big Beat, Queen Cyprus and even DJ Kubin, providing vocals for the verses. DJ Kubin produced the song's instrumental immediately after hearing both Ericka and Kool Teazer's vocals. The samples heard throughout the song were created from scratch. Alternative versions Ericka originally held the song's international release off, as Kool Teazer initially feared worldwide fame. Because of this, the song was remixed for international markets in early 2002, with Kool Teazer's verses omitted and replaced with new vocals from MC Granny. Although Kool Teazer raps three verses in the original version, MC Granny only contributes to two verses in the remix. The album version of the song contains no guest features, and instead has the entire song performed by Ericka, with new verses that were allegedly created "at the last second". Music video Kool Teazer version The music video for the Kool Teazer version of the song premiered on Nick Go! the same day the song was released. The entire video takes place in a school assembly hall. Many celebrities associated with Nick Go! appear in the video, including Jiao Sun, Rodrick Miles, Blade Holter, DJ Kubin himself, Spy Fandel and Bawk the Chicken. It is currently the most viewed Ericka Streets-related video on YouTube, with 118 million views as of November 2018. MC Granny version The music video for the MC Granny version of the song was filmed inside a disco hall. As of November 2018, the video has 56 million views on YouTube. In popular culture * Due to the song's unexpected popularity, the Kool Teazer version of the song was used as the official "theme" of Nick Go! from January 2003 until October 2005. Track listing Casette (Kuboia) # "Here We Go" (feat. Kool Teazer) # "Here We Go" (instrumental) Casette (United Kingdom) # "Here We Go" (UK radio edit) (feat. MC Granny) # "Here We Go" (karaoke version with background vocals) # "Here We Go" (karaoke version) CD (Kuboia) # "Here We Go" (feat. Kool Teazer) # "Here We Go" (extended mix) (feat. Kool Teazer) # "Here We Go" (acapella) (feat. Kool Teazer) # "Here We Go" (instrumental) CD (Europe) # "Here We Go" (feat. MC Granny) # "Here We Go" (UK radio edit) (feat. MC Granny) # "Here We Go" (acapella) (feat. MC Granny) # "Here We Go" (feat. Kool Teazer) # "Here We Go" # "Here We Go" (instrumental) Category:Ericka Streets Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs Category:2000s Category:2000s songs Category:Songs recorded in 2000 Category:Songs recorded in 2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2001